1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image projectors and more particularly to such projector using especially a light source such as a high-pressure mercury lamp, and a method and program for controlling the operation of the projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image projector is proposed which cools its light source to a predetermined temperature after terminating an image projection event, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application 2005-156750. This projector is constituted so as to increase the rotational speed of a cooling fun thereof automatically after terminating its image projection event, thereby cooling the lamp quickly in as short time as possible.
In an actual environment where the projector is set up, participants in the image projection event can hold a discussion or briefing about the projected image after the image projection event is terminated. If in such a case the projector is cooled quickly to move the projector away out of the environment, great noise would be produced, thereby hampering the discussion or briefing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an image projector in which after terminating its image projection event the to light source is cooled in a manner appropriate for the environment of the projector such that noise produced by the projector is reduced low enough not to hamper the discussion or briefing. It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and program for controlling the cooling operation of the light source of the projector so as not to produce great noise after terminating its image projection event.